XLR Towers
Are you tired of getting your cards run over because they don't have enough Health? Are your fighters not able to get rid of pesky fighters because they don't have enough Power? '''Do you just wanna Ooga Booga everything on your opponent's board with sheer power? Well this deck is perfect for you! '''XLR Towers '''is a Dual Color Midrange Deck that prioritizes a single fighter that already has a insane amount of health and Buffing that fighter's Power with enough Actions and Effects that basically make it into a unmovable Tower. While this newly built tower is on the board, you easily establish an insane amount of board presence while generating icons to be able to Support your Tower or Build your Next one. Because this deck is so Versatile, There's actually 2 other Variants of it! The first Variant is called '''XLR-RB Towers, Which is a Red and Blue Deck that focuses more on building board presence and drawing cards. The other Variant is called XLR-RG Towers, '''this is a Red and Green Deck that prioritizes more on having Tankier Health fighters and removing bigger problematic cards. Both Variants are good in their own way so test them both out and find out which one you like more! __TOC__ Stats Decklist Deck 1 Red and Green Variant= |-|Deck 2 Red and Blue Variant= How to Play Ok so This deck has cards that i refer to as '''Towers. These Towers are cards that should be your main win condition that you can fight your opponent with from the start of the game all the way up to the next Tower you can summon and Buff. These Towers Have High Health but low Power, this is where the Buff cards come into play. These Buff cards are Moon Rabbit's Rage,Beam Sword,Assist Trophy and PixelPistol (Regimen only counts for the blue Variant). Use these cards to Buff your Tower's Power. Your Towers in these Decks are: Crystal Cultist and Scripter, If you're playing Green then your Towers include Murtic and XxWonderzxX. If you're playing Blue, your towers include Mike and Friaza. When Starting, You have to look at each card in your hand and apply these 4 things in order: 1. Is it Scripter? 2. Is it Crystal Cultist? 3. Does it Generate more than one Icon? 4. Does it Have Decent Stats? If you do have Scripter in Hand, Summon it immediately then focus on immediate Icons to make Scripter have decent turn 1 Power. Cards that can help you with that is Moon Rabbit Rage most of the time. Feel free to discard red cards if you have to considering that Scripter provides some nice Discard Fodder with his effect. If you didn't have Scripter in hand, Summon Crystal Cultist and do what i mentioned above. If you didn't get any Colourless Fighters, Focus on Summoning a fighter that generates more than one Icon. Cards that do this are Infernal Acolyte, Acolyte of the Champions If you're playing the Green Variant and Paraselene Acolyte if you're playing the Blue Variant. Focus on Summoning infernal first generally this way because most of your Red Actions only need 2 Red icons so it helps you out more than anything. If you're going second, Still do the Following above but if you didn't get Scripter or Crystal Cultist in your Starting hand then pay attention. Look at the cards your opponent has played. If they're fighters that can kill you Icon generators within a single turn, Summon fighters with Decent Stats first. Now If you've completed what i mentioned above then Congrats, You've survived for 3 Turns and you've set up your first Tower this game or you're soon going to. At this point, you need to maintain your Icon Generation. Having Fighters around to prevent your opponent from attacking your Generators is manditory because not having enough Red icons in this Deck is Unnacceptable. The Majority of your Deck is Red cards, Not having Red icons literally shuts down half of your Deck so you cannot let that happen. Just Maintain a steady board of 3 or less Fighters and Just buff them Slightly Equally so they can each get over Multiple fighters is you need to. Never have 2 Towers of the same Color on the board unless you've removed their board wipe. Once you've Established a Tower or 2, Just Buff your cards here and there just to make sure nothing your opponent summons lasts a turn. Just keep doing this until you've won. This Deck can Slap Midrange, Control and any other Degenerate idea except the ones below. How to Beat Hyperaggro-Anything claps this deck within 3 turns. Decks that can Ramp Quickly do very well against XLR Towers. Any deck that can remove fighters with High Health and Low Power within the first 3 turns generally win. Once this Deck Summons one Tower, it needs to hold off and generate more icons to summon the next one. When this occurs, that's the time to play any degenerate board removal or Debuff and kill my Tower because once that occurs, you gotta start do some heavy discarding and hope that you can do something. Additional Sections In case you were wondering why there isn't a Red and Yellow Variant or a Just Red Variant, let me tell you why. There isn't a Single Yellow Fighter that has a bunch of Health and good Power for a cost that won't take 3-5 turns to generate. Yellow fighters themselves aren't meant to have high Health so there's no reason to give so much power to a card with bad health. Now the reason why a just Red Variant can't work is that XLR Towers already works hard generating Red Icons. To Generate Red icons for Buffs and Fighters is pretty difficult if not impossible which makes me sad considering TheAmazeMan is perfect for this deck. Remember, try a deck before you rate it! Would you recommend this deck (XLR Towers)? Yes No Category:Decks